Chambre 400
by Emmawh
Summary: ROTBTD Week : Spring ! Jour 1 ! Raiponce est une jeune infirmière. Cette nuit, elle est de garde au service pédiatrie de l'Hôpital de Burgess. Chambre numéro 400. Et si cette chambre était témoin d'un secret ? OS Big Four, UA


**ROTBTD Week : Spring ! **

_Bonjour !_

_Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien à nouveau écrit une fiction ! Comme je suis récemment tombée amoureuse du fandom Big Four, l'envie me tenaillait depuis quelques mois. Je suis donc une petite nouvelle sur ce fandom._

_Pour un retour tout en douceur (ou presque), je me suis laissée tenter par la _

_**ROTBTD Week : Spring **__! lancée sur Tumblr._

_Un thème et une fiction par jour durant une semaine. Contraintes ? Utiliser nos quatre énergumènes, mais ne pas changer des couples canons des films._

_Pour celui-ci ce n'était pas très difficile en soit._

_Bon, je commence avec un jour de retard, c'est vrai. Mais au moins j'ai écris ! )_

_Le thème de ce premier OS était « __**Fleurs **__». Vous verrez que je me suis un petit peu éloigné du thème, mais j'espère que vous allez voir le lien et me pardonner !_

_Je remercie au passage __**Remus -Lupin**__ pour m'avoir proposé de participer à ce défi, et qui d'une certaine manière m'a relancé sur le chemin de l'écriture._

_Bien, maintenant place à la fiction ! _

**Disclamer : **Raiponce appartient à Disney, Jack et Harold à Dreamworks et Mérida à Pixar. Le reste est de moi.

**Chambre 400**

La main soutenant son menton, le coude appuyé contre la simple table en formica, Raiponce laissa son regard balayer le mur nu du local de pause.

Un coup d'œil rapide en biais vers l'horloge, il était passé une heure du matin. Elle tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit dans la chambre adjacente. Les enfants devaient dormir, rien à signaler. Elle étouffa un bâillement, une main devant sa bouche, s'étira et se leva. En quelques pas, elle rejoignit la machine à café, qu'elle enclencha. L'appareil s'anima en cahotant et cracha un liquide sombre.

Raiponce se passa une main sur son visage pour remettre une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Elle sourit. Elle adorait les gardes de nuit. L'effervescence et le brouhaha ambiant de la journée, laissait alors place aux premières heures de la nuit à un silence reposant. Travailler la nuit, quand la moitié des effectifs de l'hôpital étaient retournés à la maison, lui donnait l'impression d'être réellement importante. Comme si elle pouvait savoir des choses que les autres ne pouvaient voir. C'était comme d'avoir une chose que les autres n'ont pas. D'avoir un secret.

Au moment où elle portait la tasse brûlante à ses lèvres, une petite lumière s'alluma sur le panneau lumineux, accompagnée d'une sonnerie. La chambre 400. Un bref sourire lui passa sur les lèvres. La jeune femme se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois dans le couloir désert, elle avança jusqu'à apercevoir le nombre à trois chiffres sur la porte. Cette pièce était une salle commune à trois lits.

Tournant la poignée, elle ouvrit doucement et s'insinua silencieusement dans la pièce partiellement plongée dans la pénombre. Un rayon de lune clair découpait la forme rectangulaire des fenêtres sur le linoléum du sol. Sur le lit près de la fenêtre, se découpait la silhouette d'un petit garçon brun redressé en position assise sur son lit, l'air parfaitement réveillé.

Visiblement c'est lui qui avait appuyé sur le bouton.

« -Tout va bien Jack ? »

Raiponce s'avança un peu et entendit soudain des gémissements provenant du lit opposé à celui du garçon éveillé. L'auteur du bruit se retournait convulsivement dans son lit, poussant des faibles plaintes qui ressemblaient à des sanglots.

« -…il fait encore des cauchemars, » dit le petit garçon brun, d'une voix étouffée, à Raiponce.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la petite silhouette gémissante.

« - Merci de m'avoir prévenue…il t'empêche de dormir ? »

« - Non…, souffla le petit. Je ne dormais pas. Mais il… »

Il serrait nerveusement sa couverture de ses petites mains, une moue inquiète peinte sur le visage, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« … Je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur », termina-t-il dans un murmure. « Il est petit tu sais…. Je voulais aller le rassurer mais…»

Il s'interrompit et fit un geste du bras, l'air impuissant Il ne pouvait pas bouger avec toutes les perfusions qui le retenaient.

Raiponce le considéra d'un regard attendri. Jack était un petit garçon joyeux, toujours souriant joueur et espiègle. Il était toujours prêt à planifier des farces, et ce, malgré ses crises d'anémie si violentes qui l'empêchaient de quitter le lit durant des semaines. Il passait des heures à décrire des épiques batailles de boules de neige et de futures grandes aventures qu'ils vivraient une fois sortis de l'hôpital, ses camarades de chambre et lui.

Mais quand il voyait ses camarades avoir de la peine, il se sentait toute de suite si concerné et si responsable de leur bonheur, qu'il cherchait alors, par tous les moyens, de faire disparaître la tristesse sur le visage de ses amis. Et il pouvait y passer plusieurs heures.

Le petit garçon brun geignit encore une fois dans son lit, sa peluche de dragon noire serrée dans son poing. Raiponce s'installa doucement près du lit et posa une main sur le bras et l'autre sur le front du petit. Sa voix s'éleva, douce et chaude. 

« - Harold ? Mon chéri ? Réveille-toi…Shhh….Tout va bien… calme-toi. »

Deux grands yeux verts s'ouvrirent brusquement, émaillés de sanglots, des traces de larmes toute fraîches strillant ses joues recouvertes de taches de rousseur. Harold mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte d'où il était. Il respirait avec difficulté, le corps tendu et encore paralysé par les visions cauchemardesques encore si vivace dans son esprit. Son visage crispé se détendit quelque peu quand il croisa le regard bienveillant de Raiponce, sa paume chaude et réconfortante sur son front.

« -Là, là…tu vois ? Tout va bien…je suis avec toi. Tu es en sécurité… », murmura-t-elle en lui caressant doucement le bras.

«…j'ai vu un…g-grand monsieur….il me faisait p-peur….il av-vait d-des yeux…_jaunes, _ hoqueta le petit brun, son regard encore paniqué coulissant vers le bas de son corps. Il serra encore plus fort le petit dragon en peluche dans son poing. « -…et…et….je p-pouvais p-plus marcher….et j'-j'entendais ma...m-maman… »

Raiponce sentit son cœur se serrer mais elle conserva son sourire bienveillant, se penchant un peu pour serrer plus fort le bras et caresser le visage de l'enfant tout en essuyant ses larmes.

Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que le petit Harold pouvait ressentir. Les souffrances chez des enfants aussi jeunes la marquaient au delà de son imagination.

.

Harold avait débarqué il y un mois déjà en urgence à l'hôpital suite à un terrible accident de voiture. Raiponce se rappelait encore de ce petit corps, paraissant minuscule sur ce brancard, un masque d'oxygène sur le visage, du sang maculant ses vêtements et les bandes médicales qui le recouvraient. La jeune infirmière avait été chargée de s'en occuper en attendant l'arrivée des médecins titulaires. Quand elle lui avait tenu la main et parlé pour le maintenir éveillé, Harold avait laissé sortir de sa bouche une voix plaintive « Où est ma maman ?». La jeune femme n'avait pas pu répondre. Plus tard, quand elle l'avait appris de la part des urgentistes, ses jambes avaient eu des difficultés à la maintenir debout. La maman d'Harold n'avait pas survécu à l'accident et son fils avait eu la jambe droite affreusement mutilée.

Le lendemain, on la lui avait amputé jusqu'au genou.

« - Il faut pas que tu aies peur Harold…les cauchemars c'est pas des vraies choses…»

Raiponce leva ses yeux verts en direction d'où venait la voix. Jack s'était avancé jusqu'à l'extrémité de son lit, aussi loin que lui permettaient ses perfusions sur le dessus de son poignet. Harold releva la tête et jeta un regard au petit garçon aux épis bruns qui lui faisaient face.

« -C'est le Bonhomme Sept heure qui les fabrique et c'est un méchant Bonhomme, mais il est pas fort du tout » ajouta Jack avec un sourire encourageant sur son visage pâle à l'extrême. « Y'a ton Krokmou qui peut le mordre quand même ! » ajouta-t-il en désignant la peluche qu'Harold tenait entre ses mains. « Et si tu veux je peux t'aider à le bombarder de neige ! »

Un coin de la bouche d'Harold tressaillit comme s'il voulait esquisser un sourire. Raiponce sourit en voyant Jack tenter de rassurer son camarade de chambre. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, une autre petite voix s'éleva à la gauche du lit cette fois.

« - Oui ! Si tu veux je peux même lui envoyer une flèche ! »

Une minuscule fillette aux bouclettes rousses hirsutes se tenait près du lit de Harold, sa tête dépassant tout juste le rebord du cadre de lit. Elle avait un regard déterminé et scrutait Harold de ses yeux bleus.

« -Mérida ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit que tu ne devais pas quitter ton lit !, protesta Raiponce avec un soupir lassé.

La petite rousse ne releva pas et tenta de se hisser sur le lit du garçon avec des gestes acrobatiques. «- Moi aussi' j'veux aider Harold ! »

Raiponce vola à son secours.

« - Tu dois faire attention, tes plaies ne sont pas encore suturées, Méri ! », lui dit-elle avec fermeté. « Sinon ça va empirer »

La petite, une fois assise sur le bord du lit d'Harold, haussa les épaules, puis grimaça de douleur. L'infirmière levant les yeux au ciel

« -Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! Allez au lit »

La petite bouda, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« -Je peux pas ! J'dois protéger Harold maintenant ! »

« -Hey, c'est pas juste ! Mérida elle est trop petite pour aider ! Moi j'suis un magicien des boules de neiges », s'écria Jack de l'autre côté de la pièce, boudant lui aussi. « C'est moi qui sait comment faire pour faire peur au Bonhomme Sept Heures….C'est juste que je peux pas bouger moi… »

Raiponce se massa les tempes, mais elle remarqua que Harold s'était calmé un peu et que cette fois-ci, le coin de sa bouche s'était clairement levé, dévoilant un petit bout de dent de lait. C'était un minuscule sourire, mais il était tellement adorable que la blonde résistait peu à l'envie de lui faire un câlin.

« -Bon. Vous êtes tous réveillés maintenant, mais vous devez vous reposer. Le Marchand de Sable va repasser très vite », avertit-elle.

« - Noooon, se plaignirent en cœur Jack et Mérida.

La jeune femme croisa les bras, puis resta silencieuse quelques instants.

Soudain, la petite voix fluette d'Harold retentit dans la chambre. 

« -'Ponce… on peut avoir une histoire ? » souffla-t-il en la regardant.

« -Oh oui, une histoire ! s'écria joyeusement Jack, les yeux illuminés.

« - Histoire histoire histoire ! » se réjouit Mérida en se balançant d'avant en arrière tout en grattant les bandages serrés qui lui recouvraient les jambes.

Les enfants la fixaient à présent avec intensité. La jeune femme regarda son bipper. Il était resté silencieux. Alors elle sourit.

« -D'accord, un histoire et après vous retournez dormir. »

« - Je veux venir aussi !, trépigna Jack. « J'suis trop loiiiiiin…Je vais pas entteeeendre….. »

Mérida gloussa.

« -Mérida, ne sois pas méchante, sinon tu retournes illico dans ton lit » gronda Raiponce, l'index levé. « Ne t'en fais pas Jack, on va approcher ton intraveineuse, voilà tout… ».

Jack jeta un regard triomphant à la petite rousse qui lui tira la langue.

L'infirmière alla aider le pâle petit garçon à se lever, puis le soutint avec un bras sous ses aisselles, tout en faisant attention à faire rouler l'intraveineuse sans emmêler les fils. Elle fit attention également à ne pas lui faire mal.

« - Et les lumières ? Tu peux mettre les lumières ? s'enquit la petite rousse. L'infirmière acquiesça.

Une fois Jack installé aux cotés d'Harold dans le lit d'hôpital et Mérida assise en tailleur dans l'étrange espace laissé par la jambe d'Harold sous le drap, Raiponce alla presser un interrupteur près de la table de nuit. Une guirlande composée de petits abat-jours en tissu rouge et doré s'alluma, diffusant autour des enfants une lumière douce et réconfortante. Le petit garçon aux taches de rousseur s'était redressé et serrait son drap et sa peluche contre son cœur, les épaules contre celles de Jack. Les trois enfants attendaient patiemment à présent. Raiponce prit une grande respiration et son sourire s'élargit.

« - Quelle histoire voulez-vous que je vous raconte cette fois ? »

« - L'histoire de la F-Furie Nocturne.. », souffla Harold, les yeux brillants.

Les deux autres hochèrent de la tête avec enthousiasme.

Elle commença à raconter une nouvelle fois l'histoire d'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock le Troisième, qui avait réussi l'exploit d'apprivoiser un dragon que personne n'avait jamais vu. Tout au long de l'histoire, les petits s'étaient encore rapprochés les uns des autres, et se recroquevillant dans les couvertures au fur et à mesure que le récit avançait.

« …et à la fin, Hiccup a réussi à sauver le village et à se faire accepter, lui et son dragon. A partir de ce moment-là, les vikings et les dragons vécurent en paix. », termina-t-elle d'une voix empreinte d'une tendresse maternelle.

« -Encore une ! s'enquit Jack, bien que sa voix soit cette fois plus fatiguée qu'auparavant.

Raiponce secoua la tête.  
« -Non, cette fois, vous devez vraiment vous reposer. Vous aurez d'autres histoires un autre jour. D'ailleurs je dois vous donner vos médicaments à tous les trois. »

Tandis qu'elle préparait la prescription de chacun, le regard d'Harold s'assombrit.

« -'ponce, est-ce que je…vais pouvoir marcher à nouveau ? » souffla-t-il soudain en serrant les poings.

La jeune blonde s'immobilisa un instant, puis caressa les cheveux du petit garçon.

« -J'en suis certaine mon chéri. Peut-être plus comme avant, mais tu pourras toujours marcher.

« -Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas sortir bientôt H, dit Jack, en lui donnant un petit coup joueur sur l'épaule. Tu seras bientôt guéri.

Il était sincère et souriait. Toutefois, il y avait une sorte d'amertume dans son expression, comme s'il se demandait s'il pourrait lui-même sortir de cet hôpital.

Mérida regarda le creux que formait la couverture d'Harold et demanda.

« -Tu vas en avoir une nouvelle ? »

« - Je …je ne sais pas… »

« -ça te fait mal ? »

« - Oui…un peu… »

Raiponce se releva et demanda s'il voulait un autre anti-douleur. Le petit garçon fit un signe de la tête. Merida s'était pelotonnée contre lui, Jack s'était appuyé plus profondément sur les coussins derrière lui et avait les paupières à demi fermées.

« -'Ponce… Pourquoi Jack il a pas le droit de se lever ? » demanda Mérida, les yeux plissés.

Jack jeta un regard à la petite rousse.

« -Parce que je suis tout le temps malade, répondit Jack d'une petite voix. Le médecin a dit qu'il y avait un problème avec mon sang je crois… »

« -C'est pour ça que tu es tout pâle ? »

«- Oui je crois… »

Merida murmura, la tête à moitié cachée dans un coussin. « 'Ponce…quand est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici ? … Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas rentrer ?»

Elle semblait au bord des larmes à présent. Raiponce se rapprocha et enlaça les trois enfants contre elle.

« -Ma jolie, vous êtes ici pour qu'on vous répare. C'est comme ça, » répondit-elle doucement. « Etre à l'hôpital c'est mieux pour vous, on peut vous guérir plus facilement qu'à la maison. »

« -C'est pas juste…, souffla Jack. » C'est triste l'hôpital… »

« - Oui…, murmura Harold. « Je…déteste cet endroit. »

« - Je sais que c'est difficile, mais je vous promets que vous pourrez sortir quand vous irez mieux ».

« -Oui mais…quand ? » s'enquit Mérida.

La jeune femme les observa. Ils semblaient tous si tristes, si faibles et si … perdus. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, avant de leur lança un sourire complice.

« -Vous voulez que je vous donne le secret pour guérir plus vite ? »

Les yeux des enfants s'agrandirent et ils redoublèrent d'attention.

« - Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des Gardiens ? »

Les petits secouèrent la tête.

« Les gardiens de tous les enfants du monde, » reprit Raiponce.

« - On a des gardiens ? demanda Jack, la bouche entrouverte.

« - Oui, et il y en a certains qui sont ici pour vous faire guérir. »

Les yeux d'Harold étaient écarquillés telles des soucoupes.

« -Mais…comment on fait pour qu'ils nous guérissent ?

»

Raiponce sourit.

« - C'est justement ça le secret…Il faut que vous _croyiez_ en eux. »

Les petits restèrent bouche-bée, totalement hypnotisés. La jeune femme continua.

« - Ils n'ont aucun moyen de vous aider si vous ne croyez pas très fort que vous aller guérir. Leur pouvoir provient de votre foi en eux. Si vous y croyez assez fort, vous allez guérir. Mais tant que vous n'avez pas prit cette décision, ils ne pourront rien faire pour vous »

« -Pour de vrai ? » s'écria Jack.

« -Pour de vrai, acquiesça la blonde avec un grand sourire. Et c'est pour ça que je voudrais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi »

« -Quoi ? s'enquit la petite rousse.

« - Je veux que tous les trois, vous disiez à voix haute _« Je veux guérir et je vais guérir ». _Le dire à voix haute est très important, pour que les gardiens vous entendent et savent que _vous_ avez _décidé_ de le faire ! C'est vous qui avez le pouvoir de choisir, ne l'oubliez jamais. Vous êtes d'accord de faire ça pour moi ? »

Les trois petits s'exclamèrent de joie.

Raiponce se tourna vers Mérida.

« -Mérida, commence »

« - Je veux guérir et je vais guérir ! » énonça la petite rousse, souriant de toute ses dents.

« - A toi Jack ! »

« - Je veux guérir et je vais guérir…pour aller faire des batailles de boule de neige dehors ! » s'exclama l'enfant pâle avec un grand sourire.

Raiponce étouffa un rire et se retourna vers le petit dernier, toujours à moitié enfoncé dans ses couvertures.

«- A toi mon chéri. Vas-y »

Harold ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma lentement. Il baissa la tête. 

« - Je…je ne sais pas… et si…. »

Il releva la tête, anxieux.

« ….et si personne ne voulait me garder moi ? »

Raiponce se figea et le regarda intensément.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que personne ne voudra veiller sur toi Harold ? »

« - P-Parce que… je ne suis pas assez bien…., murmura le petit garçon, si bas que les autres peinaient à l'entendre. Sinon…pourquoi…Ma…maman est p-partie….pourquoi ma jambe est partie ? » ajouta-t-il la voix tremblante.

Jack eut l'air stupéfait.

« - Harold, c'est idiot de dire ça, personne ne t'a quitté parce que tu n'étais pas assez bien. »

«- Jack a raison Harold, reprit Raiponce en prenant les mains. Ecoute-moi bien maintenant. Je te défends de croire que quiconque voudrait te quitter. Ta maman t'aimait très fort Harold. C'était un accident et tu n'y est pour rien dans tout ça. Tu m'entends ? » ajouta-t-elle en regardant plus intensément les yeux verts et embués du garçon brun.

Il acquieça lentement, avec un air triste.

« Ta maman fait aussi partie de tes gardiens à présent. Elle veut aussi que tu guérisses et que tu grandisses malgré tout. Harold, tout le monde sur terre, tous les enfants du monde méritent et ont des gardiens. Ils te protègeront toujours. Tant que tu continues à croire en eux et _en toi. »_

Les lèvres d'Harold se mirent à trembler un peu et un minuscule sourire commença à apparaître tout au coin.

« -Vrai de vrai ? » murmura-t-il.

« Je te le promets, Harold. »

Jack et Mérida se rapprochèrent alors et serrèrent Harold dans leurs bras. Il eut l'air un peu surpris par ce geste mais il se détendit tandis qu'il se laissait aller à l'étreinte de ses amis.

« -On ne te laissera jamais, » souffla Mérida.

« -Ouais jamais., » ajouta Jack avec un grand sourire.

Harold les regarda, ses yeux plein de gratitude. Il ouvrit la bouche en rougissant uun peu et dit d'une voix fluette :

« Je…vais guérir et je veux guérir ! »

Raiponce s'approcha alors et serra les enfants dans ses bras.

« Je suis fière de vous » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Un peu plus tard, les trois petits s'étaient endormis les uns contre les autres, leurs visages sereins. A côté d'eux, la jeune infirmière les regardait avec attendrissement.

Ces expressions sur leurs visages étaient pour elle le plus beau des cadeaux.

Un rayon de lune parvint jusqu'à la jeune femme, l'enrobant d'une lueur argentée. Raiponce se retourna et fixa la lune. Elle ferma les yeux et passa la main dans sa longue tresse qui retenait ses cheveux blonds. Elle se défit progressivement, libérant une chevelure de plusieurs mètres de longueur.

C'était le moment.

Elle saisit ses mèches dorées et les enroulant délicatement autour des mains liées des trois enfants. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et se mit à chantonner.

_« Fleur aux pétales d'or_

_Répand ta magie_

_Inverse le temps_

_Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris_

_Guéris les blessures_

_Eloigne la pluie_

_Ce destin impur_

_Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris… »_

Soudain, une lumière dorée émana de sa chevelure. Elle se mis à rayonner, des volutes dorés s'élevant autour de Raiponce, enveloppant les quatre personnages dans un enchevêtrement de lumière. Quand elle parvint jusqu'aux mains des enfants, une chaleur rassurante s'en dégagea.

Elle s'entoura autour de la jambe d'Harold, formant un baume protecteur autour de son genou. Les jambes et les bras blessés de Mérida furent également enveloppés et les coupures profondes qui lacéraient sa peau furent moins visibles.

Enfin, l'aura entoura le corps endormi de Jack, et sa peau pâle comme un fantôme reprit quelque peu des couleurs.

La jeune femme continua à chanter tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne soit plus qu'un murmure. La lumière disparut, plongeant à nouveau la pièce dans la pénombre nocturne. Puis, elle se leva, et avec le plus de précaution possible, elle ramena Jack et Mérida dans leur lit, et les borda.

Puis, Raiponce eut un dernier sourire attendri et chuchota « Bon retour à la maison mes chéris. »

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, son regard s'attardant sur l'astre de la nuit.

« Merci à toi, Homme de la Lune, de m'avoir permis de devenir leur gardienne »

Et la lune sembla à nouveau lui faire un clin d'œil malicieux.

**FIN**

_Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plu Bon, oui j'ai un peu dévié du thème, mais je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter…_

_A demain (ou ce soir) pour le prochain OS qui aura pour thème imposé « Pic-nique._

_Note : Vous pouvez aller lire les fictions de __**Remus -Lupin, **__qui est entre autre l'auteur d'une super fiction sur les Big Four, « le Projet A », que je vous conseille vivement._

_Emmawh_


End file.
